A CrossDressing kind of Affair
by cdraco
Summary: Wolfram goes in disguise to stop attacks on the maidens that work in a human tavern.A pretty waitress catches Yuuri's attention, but he swears theres something familiar about her...This is my response to a theme prompt for a livejournal group 50


Disclaimer: Kyou Kara Maou and all related characters do not belong to me and I'm making no profit of this.

Warnings: Cross-dressing

Please read and Review

I have 49 more themes to go…

* * *

"Don't touch me there"

"It's just for a moment , stop squirming"

"Your being too forward with my person Yozak"

"There ! its finished and don't you look lovely"

"Let's just get out of here before the wimp sees me"

* * *

Your Majesty, Gwendal has already sent a team to survey the area"

"Yuuri, Conrad, call me Yuuri. I know, I just want to help. It's not right that those girls have to be afraid of getting kidnapped"

"Yes, Yuuri" Conrad replied indulgently

"Ok, lets go in" the disguised King was the first to step into the lively tavern

They took their seats at a table near the bar where they had a good view of the other tables. Looking around Yuuri felt his breath catch as he noticed what had to be the prettiest girl he'd ever seen.

She had long riotous brown curls that reached the small of her back. She was petite and wore a spaghetti strapped dress with ruffles around the chest , smoothing down a lean torso flaring into a short skirt.

Her complexion was fair probably made rosy by the exertions of waiting tables the warm temperature of the room. The pout that graced her red lips reminded him so much of someone.

"Distracted your majesty?"

"What?" he answered absentmindedly to Conrad

"Did that pretty waitress catch your eye?"

The Maou jumped forward to silence him placing his palm over his mouth.

"Just Yuuri, and don't even joke, if it got back to Wolfram I wouldn't hear the end of it. She just reminds me of someone"

"Really, I wonder who" Conrad smiled to himself having recognized his disguised younger brother.

"I'm not sure" the young kings eyes drifted once more to the girl

'How long before he realizes that the tall woman behind the bar under the the yellow wig was Yozak.'

They gave their order to another waitress and sat back watching the other patrons for any suspicious activity.

"You bitch"

They turned to see a muscled man with his stringy brown hair soaping wet dripping in vegetables.

The reason for his appearance obvious as Yuuri's mysteriously familiar waitress shook the upturned bowl over his head, to ensure she covered him in the last of it.

"Vile swine" her voice was husky as she looked down at him

Yuuri and Conrad shot up as the "swine" roared up and towered over her

"Your in for it now bitch "

He raised his hand to strike her but was surprised to have his arm caught in a strong grip.

"I can't let you do that" Conrad said from beside him

Yuuri maneuvered out from behind Conrad's larger frame to see if the girl was okay. The first thing he saw were her emerald eyes boring holes into her would be attacker.

"I can handle him" she said petulantly up at Conrad. She shook her head and almost as if she felt his eyes on her , looked directly at him.

"Wimp" her eyes widened comically

Yuuri felt his mouth go dry , his vision was his fiancée . Now that he was closer he noticed she looked like a brunette Cherii-sama, and Wolfram too actually.

Yuuri looked him over, the exposed legs, the hint at non-existent curves thanks to the ruffles on the chest, his delicate features seemed more so.

'Yozak never looked this good in drag' Yuuri couldn't help thinking

They barely noticed Conrad removing the man from the tavern.

"Sir," a gentle voice came from Yuuri's side his waitress was motioning to his table

"Sorry but your food is ready, wouldn't want it to get cold"

He nodded and followed her when Wolfram turned on his heel and flounced off to another table.

He ate slow slowly all while watching his fiancée serving the other patrons. He wasn't smiling but he was polite and business-like as he took orders and brought their meals.

"Thought I'd never see that" Conrad commented as he rejoined Yuuri at the table

"Me neither" Yuuri agreed watching Wolfram

"We'll, he won't be done until they close and then we can do our part"

Hiding in the shadows he watched as the girls gathered into a group to go home escorted by the tavern owner.

"I forgot my key" Yuuri watched as the brunet Wolfram separated from the cluster of waitresses to head back inside.

"We'll wait for you" the kind owner handing over the keys

"It's okay, I know you guys are tired , I'll be quick "

"I can't leave you unescorted " he said seriously

"I'll go with her" the bartender Yuuri had come to realize was Yozak offered

The owner looked Yozak over seeing a tall, muscled woman and nodded reluctantly

"We'll catch up, go on" Yozak gently nudged him forward

The group started to move again with a few glances back at the women staying behind.

"Conrad, what about the others" Yuuri asked

"They'll be fine , the kidnapper targets women who are alone"

"So.." Yuuri indicated where their comrades had re-entered.

"They're the bait"

'

It was a while before the pair exited again ' probably giving the girls a chance to get farther' Yuuri mused

Yuuri could see a shadow creeping from the corner of the tavern and couldn't stop the yell that formed in his throat from releasing

"Watch out Wolf!"

Yozak turned as Wolfram was dragged into the alley. Everyone sprung into action to follow when a light followed by heat filled the previous darkness.

They ran onto the scene to see the man who'd been accosting Wolfram earlier, trying to put the flames out of his clothes.

"What are you doing wimp?" he turned his nose up at him , without waiting for a response he poked Yuuri in the chest

"We could have handled this ourselves"

Yuuri grabbed the hand whose finger dug in his chest in a gentle grip with his own hand , moving their hands down to their sides.

"Yes Wolf and burned that guy to death" Yuuri retorted

He indicated to where Yozak was smothering the flames with his dress, now in his regular clothing.

"He deserved it, he tried to feel me up" Wolfram ground out

Yuuri tensed at the thought of that man touching Wolfram anywhere

"Anyway, you cheater , I saw you flirting with that waitress" Wolfram accused, struggling against Yuuri's hold.

"What are you talking about?"

'She kept coming by your table and you were talking to her more than you had to "

Yuuri let go of Wolframs hand and shook his head in exasperation

"It's her job Wolfram, she was taking our order, and making sure our meal was fine, the same thing you did all night"

"Whatever" the prince turned around stopping his foot , his agitation resulted in a quick turn that caused his skirt to fly up.

Yuuri felt himself harden at the brief vision of those perfect rounded globes and the black thong that rested between them. He knew it was their customary underwear but to wear it underneath that short skirt.

"Yuuri"

"Yuuri"

He felt Conrad shake him lightly

"Let's go Heilka"

"Damn that Wolfram"

Conrad was surprised at the tone on Yuuri's voice but hurried to follow the muttering king.


End file.
